Hassan Mouch
Hassan Mouch is the son of the young man and the princess from The Clever Cat, a North African fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Orange Fairy Book. Info Name: Hassan Mouch Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Clever Cat Alignment: Royal Roommate: Maxime Autruche Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to train cats. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of cats. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Sultana Khayyat. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a lot of strange ideas that make no sense. I have a tendency to put wishing stones in my turban, but they're not exactly comfortable... Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I can work with cats in here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I don't like sports that much. Best Friend Forever After: Thomas Whittington and Yasuo Neko since they are fellow cat lovers. Character Appearance Hassan is below average height, with fair skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears a purple embroidered jacket and black pants. On his head is a blue turban. Personality Hassan is a cat lover and loves taking care of them. He also has a lot of strange ideas, sometimes thinking up crazy ideas that often make things harder. He likes trial-and-error activities and figuring things out. Hassan likes tests where they ask him to arrange blocks into a certain shape - no matter how hard it is , he always gets the shape right. Biography Hi there! My name is Hassan Mouch. My father had inherited a falcon, a greyhound, and a cat from his father. The cat proved to be very helpful. It helped him slay an ogre and get him a palace of ice that the fires wouldn't melt. That helped him win over the princess. He had to build the ice palace to win her over. After he married, he lived in a green marble palace. I'm one of six children. I'm the youngest - I have three older brothers and two older sisters. My father is king, and he and my mother are living well in our green marble palace. It's very comfortable - and it's great for pets. At Ever After High, I work with cats. I train them to do things. These cats are pretty smart - I can get them to perform difficult tasks to help me out. I can also use stones for wishing - I store one of them in my turban, though I don't like to carry it around there since it hurts my head. Another think I'm good at is sculpting. I enjoy sculpting things out of marble. I frequently enter sculptures in art shows. I'm very close with my roommate Maxime. He's a lot taller than me, so I feel like the little guy next to him. Maxime is also part fairy, so he is able to use magic. I enjoy working with him in his magic shows. I'm fine with anything as long as it doesn't involve being impaled or cut in half. I'm a Royal - I'd like to continue my father's story. Trivia *Hassan's older siblings are, from oldest to youngest: Chaima, Ismail, Zinedine, Anissa, and Ayoub. Chaima and Anissa are female, while Ismail, Zinedine, and Ayoub are male. *Hassan owns three cats. Their names are Shams (sun), Qamar (moon), and Rih (wind). *Hassan's surname means "cat" in Moroccan Arabic. *Hassan's native language is Tamazight, a Berber language. He also speaks Arabic and French. *Hassan has a fondness for blackberries. *Hassan hates One Reflection. *Hassan has a third nipple located underneath his left nipple. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Robbie Daymond. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Orange Fairy Book Category:The Clever Cat Category:Berber Category:Moroccan